Secretos del ayer
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Rosalie emprende una aventura por europa intentando olvidar su pasado. Emmett por su parte es una magnate italiano que busca una manera de curar su pasado ¿Podran dos personas tan diferentes coincidir en el mismo camino?
1. Cap 0 Argumento

**SECRETOS DEL AYER**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia le pertenece a Kate Hewitt.

* * *

**ARGUMENTO**

Cuando la camarera Rosalie Lillian Hale le sirvió café a Emmett Cullen no imaginaba que al poco después el estaría sirviéndole champán a ella.

Rose estaba arruinada, pero ahora aquel importante empresario italiano la había elegido por esposa. Y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Emmett esperaba que la mujer que llevara al altar seria una esposa adecuada también en la cama.

Rose parecía la candidata ideal: Su corazón estaba cerrado a cal y canto y sus ojos llenos de deseo.

**Parecía muy sencillo, pero la noche de bodas lo cambio todo…**

* * *

**Perdón por reiniciar la historia, pero volviendo a leer el libro quise cambiarle un par de detalles. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Serena Princesita Hale**


	2. Prólogo

**SECRETOS DEL AYER**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Kate Hewitt.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Me gustaría que eso estuviera en la carta.

Emmett Cullen esbozó una mueca de desagrado al ver la expresión de su acompañante. Se echó para atrás en la silla, analizando con la mirada a la camarera que estaba charlando en italiano con los comensales de una mesa cercana.

—Suponía que estábamos aquí por la comida —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Su cliente potencial, James Harrison, se rió.

—Tranquilízate, Cullen. Es solamente una manera de hablar.

Emmett sonrió y bebió un sorbo de agua.

—Es bastante guapa, en su estilo. Ahora, ¿hablamos de negocios…?—Mira, no he venido hasta Spoleto simplemente para hablar contigo. Pensé que íbamos a pasárnoslo bien —dijo James.

—Desde luego. Ya sabes lo que dicen de trabajar mucho y no divertirse nada —concedió Emmett, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

—Entonces… ¿qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco? —preguntó James irasciblemente—. He oído tantos comentarios sobre tu reputación de casanova. ¡Hace unos años no había ningún periódico en este país en el que no apareciera tu fotografía! Al venir aquí, esperaba algo más que una comida en una mediocre trattoria.

Emmett volvió a sonreír, pero fue forzadamente.

—No me había dado cuenta de que mi reputación llegaba tan lejos —dijo tras una pausa—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es elegir lo que quieres hacer, ¿cenar? ¿Bailar?

—La quiero a ella —declaró James, señalando hacia la camarera.

Emmett la miró y se percató de que la actitud de la muchacha, que estaba riéndose con los clientes, dejaba claro que era una persona tranquila, despreocupada, disponible. Fácil.

Él había conocido mujeres como ella. Sabía lo que esperaban, lo que querían. De él.

— ¿A ella? —Repitió Emmett—. No puedo agarrar a las mujeres como si fueran caramelos.

—No me refiero a que lo hagas de esa manera —dijo James impacientemente—. Es camarera. ¿Por qué no la contratas para que trabaje para nosotros esta noche? Para una cena tranquila, sólo para dos personas en tu villa.

— ¿Para que trabaje para nosotros? —Dijo Emmett, mirando a su acompañante con desagrado—. ¿Nada más?

—Después ya veríamos qué pasa —contestó James, sonriendo.

Emmett no ocultó el asco que sintió. Su invitado estaba sugiriendo que contrataran a una camarera como prostituta potencial.

—Creo que no.

— ¿Por qué eres tan mojigato, Cullen? —Provocó James—. Por lo que he oído, tú has hecho cosas así y todavía peores —hizo una pausa—.Mucho peores.

Emmett no se molestó en contestar. Él conocía su propio pasado y sabía lo que la gente creía. Pero lo ignoraba, de la misma manera en la que había ignorado cada comentario que de él habían hecho desde que había tomado las riendas de Cullen Enterprises hacía dos años.

—Si es placer lo que estás buscando… —dijo con un desdén amenazante—, en el centro de la ciudad encontrarás una mayor variedad, no sólo una mujerzuela barata.

—No tienes por qué ser grosero —dijo James, mirando a la camarera—. Me recuerda a mi hogar. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es americana.

— ¿Por qué no te acercas a hablar con ella? —dijo Emmett suavemente—. Estoy seguro de que no me necesitas.

—Pero quiero que intervengas —dijo James, mirando a Emmett—. Y tú necesitas mis negocios, Cullen, así que… ¿por qué no me complaces?

Emmett tuvo que controlarse; no iba a permitir que nadie le amenazara… desde luego que no el potencial de los negocios de Harrison ni el fantasma de su propio pasado.

—Te sorprenderá saber que no necesito hacer negocios contigo tanto como crees —dijo—. Y quizá seas tú el que necesite de mis negocios más de lo que me quieres hacer creer.

James esbozó una dura expresión y el miedo se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde has oído eso?

—Me gusta estar informado —dijo Emmett, sonriendo abiertamente. Había tomado el control—. Hay un restaurante con pista de baile en Vía Filetteria que estará muy bien para esta noche.

—Simplemente me gustaba la muchacha, eso es todo —dijo James.

Emmett miró de nuevo a la camarera. Podía entender su atractivo… en un nivel básico. Era guapa y tenía un áurea que irradiaba…no sabía qué. Calidez, sexualidad, quizá disponibilidad.

Ella se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron. Llevaba el pelo arreglado en un moño del que se habían escapado mechones color rubio que le caían por la cara. No era nada especial.

Pero entonces ella lo miró intensamente. Tenía los ojos azul violeta, llenos de promesas. Le sonrió, y Emmett sintió cómo se ponía tenso. Algo tomó vida dentro de él… algo que había reprimido, algo que había creído desaparecido para siempre.

La necesidad.

* * *

Por fin he vuelto.

Había extraviado el libro, pero ahora que lo encontré nuevamente vengo decidida a terminar esta maravillosa historia.

¿ Podréis perdonarme?

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	3. Capítulo I

**SECRETOS DEL AYER**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Kate Hewitt.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

—Rose, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Rosalie Hale suspiró cansinamente. —Por favor, dime que no es Paulo —dijo.

La otra camarera, Carla, estaba poniendo un montón de platos sucios en la barra.

— ¿Quién?

—Mi casero.

— ¿Qué aspecto tiene? —preguntó Carla.

—Es bajito, gordo, y tiene el pelo grasiento.

— ¿Por qué iría a venir aquí? —preguntó Carla, curiosa.

— ¿Quién sabe? —Dijo Rosalie, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no conozco a mucha gente en esta ciudad.

—Bueno, desde luego que no es él. Este hombre es alto, esbelto, tiene el pelo ondulado… y pregunta por ti —Carla sonrió—. En realidad es muy guapo. ¿Hay algo de lo que no me hayas hablado?

— ¡Ojalá! —Exclamó Rosalie, quitándose el delantal—. Seguramente será alguien que haya perdido la cartera.

—Si ése es el caso, ¿por qué no le pregunta a Angelo?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué un extraño preguntaría por ella… y en realidad no lo quería saber. No quería llamar la atención de ningún hombre, ya fuera desconocido o conocido.

Llevaba seis semanas trabajando como camarera en Spoleto y sabía que era el momento de buscar otra cosa. Le gustaba la compañía de Carla, y Angelo, el propietario de la trattoria, era como un encantador tío carnal. Pero necesitaba irse de allí antes de que nadie se le acercara demasiado, antes de que el pasado regresara.

— ¿Te veré mañana? —preguntó Carla.

Rosalie fingió no haberla oído. Era mejor no prometer nada.

—Será mejor que salga y vea qué quiere ese misterioso hombre —bromeó.

—No puedo esperar a que me cuentes qué es lo que quiere.

Rosalie se miró en el espejo y vio que tenía una mancha en la falda y que estaba despeinada.

—Estás preciosa, cara —dijo Angelo, rebosante de humor—. ¿Tienes una cita?

—No —contestó Rosalie, que no pretendía tener citas con nadie durante mucho tiempo.

—Hasta mañana —dijo entonces su jefe.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo sin prometer nada. Entonces salió fuera. El hombre que la estaba esperando a la puerta era impresionante, incluso desde la distancia.

Al sentir que ella se aproximaba, levantó la mirada, y Rosalie pudo ver sus azules ojos, cuya profundidad la hicieron retroceder

.Lo reconoció. Era el hombre que había estado comiendo en la trattoria. Recordó la manera en la que él la había mirado… de una manera abrasadora, como si supiera quién era ella. Qué era ella.

Se tranquilizó a sí misma diciéndose que eso no era posible. Pero al ver cómo la estaba mirando supo que él ya la había catalogado. Sin ni siquiera haber intercambiado una palabra entre ellos.

—¿Quería verme? —preguntó al acercarse al hombre.

—Soy Emmett Cullen —se presentó él bruscamente, tendiéndole una mano.

Rosalie inclinó la cabeza, resistiendo el impulso, el deseo de apretarle la mano. No quería tocarlo, no quería invitar a esa particular tentación a su vida.

—Creo que no le conozco —dijo al ver la manera tan despreciativa con que la estaba mirando.

—No, no me conoces. Todavía no. Pero espero que muy pronto lo hagas —dijo él, sonriendo irónicamente—. Quería contratar tus servicios para esta noche.

Rosalie retrocedió a pesar de su propósito de quedarse allí quieta. Lo que había dicho aquel hombre, el deseo que le estaba oscureciendo los ojos, la mueca que estaba esbozando… era suficiente para que ella entendiera.

— ¿Mis servicios? Creo que se ha equivocado de mujer, signore.

—Quizá así sea, pero tengo que contratar a una camarera para que atienda una cena privada en mi villa. ¿O estabas pensando en otra clase de servicios? —preguntó él con desprecio.

Humillada, ella sintió cómo se ruborizaba, pero, aun así, lo miró fríamente.

—Un hombre extraño pide hablar conmigo en medio de la calle…quiere contratar mis servicios… ¿qué se supone que debo pensar?

—No me puedo poner en tu lugar, pero supongo que la mayoría de mujeres no pensarían que las han confundido con una prostituta.

—A la mayoría de mujeres no les gustaría que las miraran como si fueran un trozo de carne —contestó Rosalie.

Vio cómo él se ruborizaba levemente, pero conocía a los hombres de su clase lo suficiente como para saber que no se iba a disculpar…

—Lo siento —dijo entonces él—. Eres una mujer hermosa, y los hombres italianos admiramos eso. Pero yo sólo te quiero contratar como camarera. Es una cena privada para dos personas.

Sorprendida por su disculpa, a Rosalie no le cupo ninguna duda de que la otra persona sería el hombre con el que Cullen había estado comiendo. Había visto cómo la había mirado de arriba abajo, pero no tenía miedo de él. Del que sí que tenía miedo era del hombre que tenía delante.

Le daba miedo la manera en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él.

Aquel hombre tenía la cara de un ángel, de un ángel peligroso.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Quiero una chica guapa —dijo él sin ningún pudor—. Alguien que alegre la atmósfera de la cena. No es nada extraño.

Rosalie pensó que aquello era todo lo que ella era, todo lo que llegaría a ser. Una chica guapa.

— ¿Que alegre la atmósfera? —Repitió con desdén e incredulidad—. No soy una animadora.

— ¿No lo eres? —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa al mirarla de arriba abajo.

Rosalie se enfureció. Quizá él no lo hubiera dicho, pero ella sabía lo que pensaba…

—No me conoce, signore —dijo con una furia reprimida—. Usted no me conoce.

—No, no la conozco —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos con frialdad—. Todavía no. ¿Cuánto quieres? Te pagaré el doble de lo que ganas aquí. El triple. Estoy seguro de que el dinero te vendrá bien.

Rosalie se negó a sentirse avergonzada. Era camarera; estaba claro que era pobre y que el dinero le vendría bien.

Pero no le gustaba la manera en la que Emmettla miraba, como si estuviera comprando alimentos, servicios… baratos.

— ¿Entonces…?

Ella sabía que debía decir que no. Dijera lo que dijera él sobre que sólo la quería contratar como camarera, sabía que había otras expectativas implicadas en el asunto.

Aunque lo extraño era que Emmett Cullen no parecía la clase de hombre que tuviera que pagar para obtener placer. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que, en realidad, no sabía qué clase de hombre era. Aunque no sabía si quería descubrirlo.

De lo que estaba segura era de que no quería ir sola a su villa, desprotegida. Vulnerable.

A no ser que pudiese llegar a ser más fuerte que eso, a no ser que pudiera hacer que fuera una ventaja para ella.

—Una sola noche —aclaró.

—¿Quieres más? —Preguntó él.

—Desde luego que no —espetó Rosalie—. De todas maneras mañana me voy a marchar de Spoleto.

— ¿No te gusta el lugar?

—Ya ha llegado el momento de cambiar de aires —dijo ella con determinación.

—Entonces gana el triple la última noche que estás aquí —sugirió Alessandro.

—Quizá lo haga —Rosalie sintió cómo se le aceleró el pulso.

Él la miró a los ojos, y ella pudo ver cómo el hambre que sentía aquel hombre le oscurecía la mirada. Vio cómo sus ojos reflejaban expectación, satisfacción. Supo que, dijera lo que dijera él, pensaba que iba a obtener algo más que simplemente un servicio de catering aquella noche.

Pero por una vez ella iba a demostrar lo que era, quién era. Y lo que no era.

—Lo haré —dijo estridentemente—. ¿A qué hora quiere que vaya? ¿Y dónde es?

—Es en la Villa Tre Querce. Está a cinco kilómetros de la ciudad, así que mandaré un coche.

—No —dijo ella—. Iré en autobús.

—Los autobuses no llegan a Tre Querce —le informó Alessandro—. Tengo un coche y un conductor. Dame tu dirección y le mandaré a buscarte a las siete. Cenaremos a las ocho.

—Eso no me da mucho tiempo —protestó Rosalie—. Ahora mismo deben de ser las seis.

—Por eso es mejor que yo mande un coche a buscarte. Dime tu dirección.

—Vivo en el hostal Arbus, que está al este de la ciudad —le informó—.En la Via Campelo.

—No lo conozco —dijo él, esbozando una mueca—, Pero mi chófer pasará a buscarte a las siete. ¿Tienes algo que ponerte? —preguntó, mirándola.

—Voy a ejercer de camarera, ¿lo recuerda? Creo que tendré algo apropiado.

—Mi villa no es la trattoria —le advirtió Alessandro—. Espero que te vistas… y que te comportes… adecuadamente.

—Ya es un poco tarde para reconsiderar las cosas, ¿no le parece? —Dijo Rosalie—. Usted ya me ha contratado. No me voy a presentar en su casa con zapatos de tacón y un delantal de volantes, incluso si eso es lo que usted quiere…

—Ya basta —interrumpió Alessandro—. Ya te he informado de lo que implica este trabajo… que ejerzas de camarera y nada más. ¿No confías en mí?

Rosalie se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, a sentir la fuerza de su magnética mirada. Pensó que era estúpido que él esperara que ella confiara en él cuando apenas lo conocía.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba confiar en usted? —preguntó calmadamente.

—No —contestó él, apartando la mirada—. No la hay.

—Entonces ya nos vemos en su casa —dijo ella, agradecida de que su voz sonase calmada.

Comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero Emmettla agarró por la muñeca y la acercó a él.

Ella se estremeció; estaba impresionada y sentía un poco de miedo, miedo ante su propia reacción ya que no se resistió, permitió que él la acercara hacia sí. Se le aceleró el pulso hasta niveles alarmantes al sentirlos dedos de él sobre su piel.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas —dijo entonces él, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Rosalie.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y la soltó.

—Te veré a las siete.

* * *

¿De que creen que huya Rose?

¿Con quien sera la cena de esa noche?

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	4. Capítulo II

**SECRETOS DEL AYER**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Kate Hewitt.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Rosalie se apresuró en llegar al hostal donde se hospedaba. No era un lugar muy agradable, y Paulo, el propietario, era un casero muy repulsivo. Tenía las manos muy largas y hacía comentarios groseros.

Había comprado un candado para la puerta de su habitación y, en más de una ocasión, se había despertado oyendo el ruido del picaporte al girar, aliviada al sentirse segura.

Pero aquel hombre era una razón más para marcharse de Spoleto. Con el dinero que iba a ganar trabajando de camarera para Cullen podría comprar un billete de tren que la llevara a su próximo destino…fuese cual fuese.

—Ciao, bellísima —le dijo Paulo al verla entrar.

Rosalie no se molestó en contestar. Se apresuró a pasar antes de que él pudiera tender una mano para tocarla y se encerró en su habitación, donde se lavó la cara y los brazos ya que no tenía tiempo para ducharse. Se quitó la ropa sucia que llevaba y se puso una camisa blanca conjuntada con una falda negra… su uniforme de camarera. No se había llevado muchas cosas consigo cuando había abandonado su casa… todo había sido muy rápido.

Una vez arreglada se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose débil. No dejaba de recordar la conversación que había tenido con Emmett Cullen ni de preguntarse por qué había accedido a su propuesta. Pero no lograba dar con una respuesta satisfactoria.

Durante los últimos seis meses en los que había estado viajando por Europa se había convertido en una profesional en ignorar comentarios, invitaciones e indirectas.

Pero se dijo que no había rechazado a Emmett Cullen porque era diferente.

—Después de esta noche no lo volveré a ver —murmuró.

Se arregló el pelo en una coleta, aplicándose un poco de brillo de labios y colorete. Entonces salió de la habitación y se dirigió a buscar a Paulo.

—Por favor, quiero que me devuelvas mi depósito. Me marcho mañana.

—No recuerdo que dejaras ningún depósito. Te dije que no tenías que hacerlo porque eres muy guapa.

—Buen intento, pero tengo el recibo. Pagué dos semanas por adelantado. Eso servirá para pagar el alquiler de la semana pasada y quiero que me devuelvas el resto. Ahora.

—No te pongas así, principesca. Sé lo que eres.

—Soy camarera —espetó Rosalie, a punto de perder el control.

— ¿Necesitas el dinero? —preguntó Paulo—. ¿Estás metida en problemas?

—No, y no —contestó ella—. Pero eso no me impide querer lo que es mío.

—Quizá yo quiera lo que es mío —dijo él con una peligrosa necesidad reflejada en la voz.

Rosalie se apartó… pero no demasiado deprisa.

Paulo la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, agarrándola con fuerza.

—Un beso.

Ella podía oler su aliento a tabaco y su sudor. Pudo oler su lujuria…

—¡Suéltame! —espetó, tratando inútilmente de soltarse.

—Un beso, bella, eso es todo. Y después te daré tu dinero.

— ¡Vete al infierno! No te daré nada…

—Lo has estado deseando —dijo Paulo con el enfado reflejado en la cara y el deseo en sus ojos—. Te he visto… he visto la manera en la que me miras…

—Te estás engañando a ti mismo, Paulo, y puedo telefonear a la policía…

—Pero no lo has hecho, ¿verdad? —dijo él en tono amenazante—. Me he estado preguntando qué es lo que estás tratando de ocultar, bella. ¿Por qué no te marchaste? Podías haberlo hecho, lo sabes. Hay otros hostales en Spoleto, pero nunca te fuiste… eso debe de querer decir que lo estás deseando.

—Estás equivocado —dijo ella, sintiéndose débil e indefensa. Pero se enfureció al darse cuenta de ello y se dijo a sí misma que no volvería a ser una víctima de nuevo—. ¡Suéltame! —gritó.

—Quiero oírte suplicar —dijo él con el brillo reflejado en los ojos.

—Serás tú el que supliques… a la policía —dijo alguien desde la puerta.

Paulo la soltó, y Rosalie se apartó apresuradamente de él, no pudiendo evitar emitir un sollozo.

Emmett estaba de pie en la puerta, enfurecido. Estaba muy tenso y se quedó mirado a Paulo.

—Voy a telefonear a la policía.

—No puede probar nada —dijo Paulo hoscamente, aunque parecía nervioso.

—Ya lo verás —dijo Emmett—. Verás que yo puedo probar lo que quiera. Cuando lleguen los carabiniere sólo necesitarán mi palabra para encerrarte.

—Ella lo estaba deseando… —comenzó a decir Paulo.

Pero Emmett le interrumpió levantando una mano bruscamente.

—No me digas lo que quieren las mujeres. No deberías suponer saberlo. ¿Sabes quién soy?

—No…

—Soy Emmett Cullen. Este hostal será clausurado por la mañana.

Paulo se quedó pálido y con la boca abierta.

—Cullen… ¡pero no puede hacer eso! Hay gente hospedándose aquí… yo soy el propietario…

—Será clausurado —repitió Emmett, sacando su teléfono móvil—. Ahora voy a telefonear a la policía.

—Signor Cullen… —susurró Rosalie, todavía tambaleándose debido a lo ocurrido—. Por favor, no involucre a la policía.

Emmett se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes tú problemas con la policía?

—No, claro que no. Simplemente no quiero que se les involucre en esto… ya que conlleva muchas dificultades. Se tendrá que hacer un informe, sin importar el valor de su palabra.

Él la miró a la cara, como buscando una respuesta a una pregunta tácita. Rosalie no dijo nada.

—Por favor, simplemente marchémonos.

Emmett cerró su teléfono móvil, informando a Paulo sin siquiera mirarlo.

—El hostal será clausurado. No quiero verte en Spoleto nunca más.

Entonces salió a la calle, y Rosalie no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

El coche de él estaba esperándolos. No era un deportivo, que había sido lo que ella más o menos había esperado, sino que era un coche familiar de lujo. Emmett le abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarla montarse en el asiento delantero del acompañante. Estaba impaciente.

—Pensaba que iba a mandar a su chófer —dijo Rosalie, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

—Decidí venir yo mismo.

Aquello no le sorprendió a ella ya que él era del tipo de hombre que siempre tenía el control. Sin decir nada, se montó en el automóvil.

El asiento de cuero era muy cómodo y se echó para atrás en él, cerrando los ojos. No quería hablar y, ante su sorpresa, Emmett permaneció en silencio mientras arrancaba y conducía por las calles de Spoleto.

Rosalie abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el tráfico. Entonces observó cómo salieron de la ciudad, introduciéndose en la tranquilidad del campo.

Miró de reojo a Emmett y vio que parecía controlarlo todo. Irradiaba poder. Control.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó entonces él, mirándola fugazmente con sus oscuros ojos azules.

— ¿Qué?

Emmett le señaló la muñeca, donde ya comenzaba a verse un moratón.

—Estoy bien. Debería haber sabido que Paulo iba a intentar hacer algo, pero supongo que lo creía demasiado cobarde como para hacer lo que decía… —contestó ella.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste en ese lugar? —Preguntó Emmett—. Hay muchos hostales en Spoleto. Baratos. No tenías por qué soportar su inmundicia.

—Era barato y conveniente —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo y mirando por la ventana.

—Que fuera barato me lo creo, pero conveniente… No. ¿Qué hay de conveniente en ser acosada? ¿Violada?

—No me violó.

—Pero podría haberlo hecho.

—Oh, ¿se supone que ahora le tengo que dar las gracias? —Dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo—. Lo siento, pero no me gusta jugar al juego de la dama angustiada.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Lo siento.

—Pues yo no; me alegro de haber estado allí.

—Yo también —admitió ella, tocándose el moratón de la muñeca.

—Por lo menos ninguna otra mujer tendrá que sufrir a Paulo en esta ciudad —murmuró Emmett, mirándola con una lúgubre expresión.

— ¿Decía en serio que iba a clausurar el hostal?

—Desde luego que sí. ¿Pensabas que estaba marcándome un farol?

Rosalie pensó que no.

—Pero usted no puede simplemente hacerlo, ¿verdad? Él dijo que era el propietario del edificio.

—Estaba mintiendo. El edificio pertenece a un empresario de la zona. Lo comprobé antes de ir a buscarte.

Ella se dijo a sí misma que aquel hombre estaba siempre en control de todo.

—Pero si no es de usted… ¿cómo puede hacer que lo clausuren?

—Cómo eres americana, no sabes lo que el apellido Cullen significa en Italia… sobre todo en Umbría.

—Usted tiene poder —supuso Rosalie.

—A la mayoría de las mujeres eso les parece atractivo —dijo él, riéndose secamente.

—No a mí —dijo ella, apartando la vista—. Por lo menos no cuando estoy en la parte perdedora.

— ¿Crees que lo estás ahora? —preguntó él, curioso.

Rosalie no quería hacerse esa pregunta, no quería responderla.

—El problema con el poder… —dijo tras un momento con la voz quebradiza— es que se puede abusar de él fácilmente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —concedió Emmett lacónicamente—. Como ha ocurrido con Paulo, ¿no crees? —Hizo una pausa—. Pero ya no tendrás que soportarlo más.

—Entonces… ¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

—Yo puedo encontrarte otro hotel. O podrías dormir en mi villa.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no, gracias —dijo Rosalie bruscamente—. Prefiero quedarme con Paulo.

— ¡No seas absurda!

—No piense que puede controlarme —espetó ella, furiosa.

— ¿Control? ¿Crees que todo esto es para controlarte? ¡Lo que he hecho ha sido protegerte!

—No necesito que me proteja.

Emmett levantó una ceja con desprecio.

— ¿De verdad? Pues por lo que yo vi no parecía que las cosas fueran así.

—Yo puedo manejar a Paulo.

—Estabas claramente manejándolo cuando yo entré —dijo él, agitando la cabeza—. ¿Realmente crees que hubieras podido controlarlo?

—Yo… —comenzó a decir Rosalie, pensando que en realidad no hubiese sido capaz de controlar a Paulo.

La podía haber… violado. Se sintió enferma.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

Rápidamente, Emmett salió de la carretera y aparcó el coche, abriendo su puerta. Salió y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Rosalie, ayudándola a salir del automóvil.

Ella se apartó de él y se echó sobre la hierba, donde comenzó a tener arcadas. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, tan profundamente humillada.

Se levantó, secándose la boca, mientras Emmett la miraba sin inmutarse. Éste le acercó un pañuelo, y ella se lo llevó a los labios con mucho cuidado ya que no lo quería manchar.

—Te he dado el pañuelo para que lo utilices —dijo él ásperamente.

—Lo siento.

—Soy yo el que debería sentirlo. Debería haber recordado cómo la impresión por un hecho traumático puede aparecer más tarde. Toma —dijo, acercándole una botella de agua.

—Gracias —dijo ella, agradecida. Abrió la botella y bebió.

— ¿Estás preparada? —preguntó él tras un momento.

—Sí, lo estoy —contestó Rosalie, percatándose de lo oscuro que estaba.

Emmett le abrió la puerta del acompañante para que entrara al coche.

—Siento lo que ha pasado —se disculpó ella una vez hubieron arrancado.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —_Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

El resto del trayecto, que fue corto, se mantuvieron en silencio. Entonces llegaron a una alta pared de piedra que había paralela a la carretera. Al entrar en la propiedad, Rosalie pudo admirar la belleza de ésta.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, Emmett aparcó el coche y se bajó de éste para abrirle la puerta a ella, que se lo agradeció murmurando.

La puerta principal se abrió y apareció una corpulenta mujer de pelo negro que miró a Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

—Rosalie, ésta es Ana —dijo Emmett—. El ama de llaves y la guardiana de Tre Querce.

Entonces se dirigió en italiano a Ana, demasiado rápido para que Rosalie entendiera. La mujer dio una respuesta que dejaba claro su descontento.

—Ana te llevará a una habitación —le dijo entonces él a Rosalie, hablándole en inglés—. Allí te podrás refrescar y después te reunirás conmigo en el comedor.

Rosalie lo miró sorprendida; parecía que ella fuese una invitada en vez de una camarera.

— ¿No debería estar en la cocina? —Sugirió, vacilante.

—Tú no eres la cocinera.

—Pero soy la camarera.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Por lo menos eso es lo que me has dicho —dijo él, sonriendo.

Entonces ella siguió a Ana a la planta de arriba de la casa, donde ésta la guio hacia una lujosa habitación. En ella había una gran cama de matrimonio.

El ama de llaves no se forzó en ocultar lo molesta que estaba y se marchó sin decir nada. Rosalie se sentó en la cama, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo allí.

Él sabía lo que era ella.

Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Comenzó a oír de nuevo las voces de su pasado… un abucheo conocido, un gruñido despectivo.

Se preguntó si había ido a aquel lugar para demostrarse algo a sí misma. O a Royce.

Se levantó, inundada repentinamente de energía. Respiró aguadamente y se dispuso a arreglarse.

Minutos después, con el pelo arreglado de nuevo y la cara lavada, salió de la habitación. La villa estaba silenciosa, no podía oír nada.

Bajó con cuidado a la planta de abajo, donde vio que la luz del vestíbulo estaba encendida y dos puertas dobles entreabiertas. Parecía que daban al salón.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón debido a la ansiedad que sintió y se secó el sudor de las manos en la falda. Suponía que debía entrar en el salón y hacer el trabajo por el que se le iba a pagar, conversar, sonreír… Coquetear.

Pero no podía. Simplemente con pensarlo se ponía enferma.

Agitó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y comenzó a buscar la cocina. Ana levantó la vista y frunció el ceño al verla entrar en ella.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar —comenzó a decir en italiano—. Quiero decir… para servir. ¿Lo sabe?

Ana se quedó mirándola.

—El señor Cullen no quiere que usted esté aquí —dijo el ama de llaves tras un momento—. Quiere que vaya al salón. Ahora.

Rosalie agitó la cabeza, a punto de perder los nervios.

—Quizá —dijo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Pero yo vine aquí para servir comida y es aquí donde está la comida.

—No —dijo entonces Ana.

Rosalie apretó los puños… aunque siguió sonriendo educadamente.

—¿Por qué no me pongo un delantal? —sugirió, apresurándose aponerse uno que había colgado detrás de la puerta antes de que el ama de llaves pudiera hacer nada.

Ana se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta resoplando.

Rosalie miró la cena que estaba preparando y deseó poder ser de utilidad. Se preguntó qué sería lo que realmente esperaban de ella los dos hombres que estaban esperándola y si Emmett iría a ir a buscarla.

Se estremeció al percatarse de lo aislada que estaba la Villa Tre Querce, de lo aislada que estaba ella. De lo sola que estaba. De lo vulnerable que era.

—Pensé que estarías escondiéndote aquí.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta y vio a Emmett apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros gastados. No era la clase de ropa que un hombre se pondría para una cena de negocios. Y lo que ella deseaba era eso… una cena de negocios en la cual los dos hombres estuvieran tan ocupados que no tuvieran tiempo de mirarla.

Pero Emmett tenía el hambre y el deseo reflejados en los ojos.

— ¿Dónde iba a estar si no? Y no me estoy escondiendo —dijo ella, tragando saliva.

—Claro que no —dijo él, entrando en la cocina—. Pensaba que te había dicho que te encontraras conmigo en el salón.

— ¿Ha llegado ya su acompañante? —preguntó Rosalie con la voz temblorosa.

—Ya lo verás —Emmett se acercó a quitarle el delantal—. No lo necesitas.

—No quería mancharme el uniforme.

— ¿Uniforme? —preguntó él con un claro escepticismo antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la cocina… obviamente esperando que ella lo siguiera.

Sin decir nada, eso fue lo que hizo Rosalie.

Lo siguió hasta una enorme sala donde había cómodos sofás y obras de arte colgadas de las paredes. Pero entonces miró a su alrededor y vio que la habitación estaba vacía.

— ¿Dónde está su invitado…? —comenzó a preguntar.

Pero algo que se reflejaba en la mirada de satisfacción de Emmett le hizo callar. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Tú eres mi invitada, Rosalie —dijo él dulcemente—. No hay nadie más.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Así es. La invitada era Rose. Solo que ella no lo sabia.**

**¿Creen que ella aceptara cenar con el?**

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	5. Capítulo III

**SECRETOS DEL AYER**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Kate Hewitt.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

—No —dijo Rosalie, desesperada—. No, no, no.

—Sí —dijo Emmett, sonriendo. Parecía contento, como si le hubiera dado a ella una sorpresa.

—Usted me contrató para que trabajara de camarera, para una cena. Por eso vine aquí.

—Te contraté —concedió él—. Pero si recuerdas, te dije que era para una cena tranquila para dos personas. Y, ahora mismo, aquí hay dos personas.

— ¿Jamás hubo otra persona con la que fueras a cenar? —Rosalie perdió los nervios y se olvidó de las formalidades, comenzando a llamarle de tú—. ¿Y qué pasa con el hombre con el que comiste?

—Él tiene otros planes para esta noche. Es simplemente una persona con la que hago negocios.

—¿Y yo qué soy? —preguntó ella, andando por la sala como buscando un lugar por el que escapar.

Se sintió enferma y atemorizada. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recobrar un poco de compostura, un poco de control.

Al abrirlos vio a Emmett mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y compasión. Respiró profundamente, recordando que Ana estaba en la cocina.

—Sea lo que sea lo que hayas pensado de mí, estás equivocado. No quiero estar aquí ni quiero cenar contigo. Llévame de vuelta a Spoleto ahora mismo o interpondré cargos en tu contra.

Emmett levantó las cejas, asimilando lo que había dicho ella.

—Tienes miedo —dijo tras un momento.

— ¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo! ¡Un extraño… un hombre poderoso… me ha atrapado en esta casa, a solas! ¡Mintiéndome! Ahora, déjame marchar.

Emmett no dejaba de mirarla, de evaluarla, pero no sin compasión.

—¿Por qué no te asustaste cuando pensaste que te había contratado para servirnos la cena a mi supuesto invitado y a mí? —Preguntó tras unos segundos—. Hubieras estado con dos hombres, ¿no hubiese sido eso el doble de alarmante?

—Era un acuerdo de negocios —contestó ella, mirándolo con el enfado reflejado en los ojos.

—Entonces considera esta cena como lo mismo; yo te pagaré lo mismo. Simplemente quiero cenar contigo.

— ¡No quiero que me pagues! —espetó ella—. ¡No soy una prostituta!

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que lo fueras.

—Si querías cenar conmigo, hay otras maneras más normales de tratar de hacerlo. Me lo podías haber preguntado. Se llama tener una cita.

—Admito que no he utilizado la vía convencional —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no me ha quedado más remedio.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y por qué?

—Soy un hombre poderoso, Rosalie. ¿Recuerdas que puede haber abuso de poder? Y ello se aplica en ambos sentidos —sonrió dulcemente—. Imagínate esto; un hombre se queda embelesado por una joven camarera cuando la ve en un restaurante. Le gusta su sonrisa y la manera en la que los ojos de ella le recuerdan la luz del sol. Quiere conocerla mejor, pero sabe que su posición y riqueza o asusta a las mujeres o atrae a las que no quiere. Así que crea una falsa historia para llevar a la mujer que desea a su casa. Nada sórdido. Y cuando ella llega, pretende sorprenderla con una tranquila y romántica cena. Una oportunidad para conocerla y para que ella lo conozca a él. Y entonces la lleva de vuelta a su casa.

Rosalie se quedó mirándolo en silencio, sintiendo cómo un torbellino de pensamientos se apoderaba de su mente.

—No ha sido así.

— ¿No?

—Puedes decir todas las cosas románticas que quieras ahora, porque crees que yo quiero oír esas bonitas palabras, pero sería mejor que admitieras lo que realmente quieres… lo que realmente piensas de mí.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué tienes una opinión tan mala de ti misma —dijo él.

—No la tengo —espetó Rosalie—. ¿Por qué no me llevas a mi casa?

—Porque no quiero —contestó Emmett, sentándose en una mecedora—. ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó en tono agradable—. ¿Por qué has estado viajando por Europa? Supongo que has trabajado de camarera para seguir viajando, ¿no es así?

—Ya basta —dijo ella, agitando la cabeza—. Esto es una farsa. No me voy a quedar aquí hablando sobre mi vida contigo.

—Quizá hiciera que las cosas fueran un poco más agradables.

—No quiero que las cosas sean agradables —espetó ella—. Quiero marcharme de aquí ahora mismo.

—Entonces responde a mis preguntas. Hazme tú algunas… se llama mantener una conversación.

—Está bien —dijo Rosalie, respirando profundamente—. Te voy a hacer una pregunta, Emmett. Si ceno contigo… ¿me llevarás después de vuelta a Spoleto?

—Sí, si eso es lo que quieres.

Estaba claro que él pensaba que durante la cena le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Me gusta la manera en la que dices mi nombre —continuó Emmett.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, pudiendo ver el fuego que reflejaban sus ojos.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo —dijo él—. Nunca tuve malas intenciones. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Me dijiste que no lo hiciera —espetó ella.

—Te dije que no había ninguna razón para hacerlo. Pero ahora sí la hay.

—Oh, ¿y cuál es?

—Que te lo digo yo —dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

Rosalie fue a hablar, pero sintió cómo algo abandonaba su cuerpo. Quizá fuese su energía, o por lo menos su habilidad para continuar su batalla verbal con aquel hombre. O su miedo.

Se sentó en un sofá color crema y recostó la cabeza en su suave respaldo.

—Hablas muy bien inglés —dijo tras un momento.

—Gracias. Es porque pasé la mayor parte de mi niñez en Inglaterra.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me mandaron a un internado cuando tenía siete años, a Winchester—explicó—. Todos mis hermanos fueron allí.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Tengo una hermana —contestó él, callándose abruptamente a continuación.

Rosalie no comprendió aquello; todos sus hermanos habían ido al internado, pero él sólo tenía una hermana. No tenía sentido. Pero no quiso preguntar debido a la oscura mirada de él.

— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —preguntó—. Está claro que tenéis mucho poder, ¿pero a qué os dedicáis? —Rosalie se sentó erguida, recordando repentinamente a la mafia…

—Somos empresarios —la leve risa que acompañó a las palabras de Emmett dejó claro que sabía lo que había pensado ella—. Al principio nos dedicamos a la joyería, pero ahora también nos dedicamos al negocio inmobiliario y a las finanzas… en realidad un poco de todo.

—Cullen… —dijo ella, que recordó haber visto boutiques con ese nombre—. ¿Es un negocio familiar?

—Sí, yo soy el director.

Rosalie pensó que sería agradable tener esa clase de riqueza, de poder… De seguridad.

—Está bien —dijo, respirando profundamente—. Cenemos.

Emmett sonrió… y el efecto de ello fue devastador. Cuando aquel hombre sonreía todo lo que ella quería hacer era echarse en sus brazos…estaba arrebatadoramente guapo.

—Y luego me llevas a casa —añadió.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Desde luego. Si eso es lo que quieres.

—Lo querré —espetó ella.

Lo maldijo por su arrogancia y por tener razón… ya que había comenzado a flaquear… a desearlo…

Emmett sonrió y le tendió la mano.

— ¿Vamos?

Pero ella todavía tenía cosas por demostrar. Saldría de allí con su dignidad y con su orgullo intactos. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que su corazón se viera implicado con aquel hombre.

—Está bien —concedió en tono apagado, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—No es por ahí, gattina —dijo él, agarrándola con delicadeza por el codo.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?—

Gattina. Significa cachorro de gato.

—No me gustan los apodos.

—Era una expresión de cariño.

— ¿Como un gatito erótico? —dijo ella con desprecio.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba pensando más bien en un cachorro de gato de verdad —dijo él, acariciándole el brazo y reposando su mano en la palma de la mano de ella, la cual besó levemente a continuación.

Cautivada, Rosalie no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar lo que hacía él.

Pensó que aquello era una idea mala, muy mala.

—Por aquí —dijo él, señalando las puertas que daban al vestíbulo.

Ella siguió a Emmett al vestíbulo y de allí al comedor, donde había velas encendidas. Había una impresionante mesa en cuya esquina habían preparados cubiertos para dos.

Tragó saliva, y el sonido de ello se oyó por toda la sala.

—Ven aquí. No muerdo —dijo él, riéndose suavemente.

—¿Estás tratando de seducirme? —preguntó ella, susurrando, mientras se acercaba a él.

—No. Cuando lo haga, lo sabrás.

Lo bochornoso de aquellas palabras hizo que ella sintiera a la vez anticipación y pánico recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—No quiero que me tientes —dijo ella, consciente de lo débil que sonaba su voz.

—Lo que no quieres es que te haga daño —corrigió Emmett—. Hay una diferencia.

— ¿La hay? —preguntó ella, levantando la barbilla.

—Creo que conmigo la hay —dijo él con una dulce voz pero sin permitir discusión—. Ya hemos hablado suficiente de la seducción. Vamos a cenar, lo que en Italia es algo muy sensual.

Rosalie se sentó a la mesa y observó cómo Emmett servía vino endos vasos, así como ensalada en los platos.

—Tiene un aspecto estupendo… gracias —murmuró.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo más? Ana traerá el antipasti más tarde.

Rosalie se percató de que era Emmett el que le estaba sirviendo a ella. Hizo un ademán de levantarse… aunque no sabía para qué.

—Rosalie, lo único que quiero que hagas ahora es divertirte —dijo él.

Ella fue a decir algo, pero él la miró esbozando una expectante medio sonrisa en sus labios, haciéndola vacilar.

Había estado los últimos seis meses apartada de todo… de los hombres, del placer, de la vida. A veces había sentido como si fuese la única manera de lograr superar cada día… y más importante, de recuperarla dignidad y el amor propio que había perdido en Rochester, Nueva York.

Pero en aquel momento, sólo durante una noche, quería relajarse, quería disfrutar… de algo.

De la comida.

—Está bien —dijo, comiendo un poco de ensalada. Al hacerlo se sintió más viva, diferente…

Emmett la observó con una indulgente y afectuosa sonrisa. Ella bebió entonces un poco de vino.

Vio cómo la miraba él, vio cómo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y cómo le brillaban los ojos… Aquello era muy peligroso.

Sabía que Emmett no abusaría de ella. No la amenazaría. Pero le haría daño.

Le haría daño si le entregaba su corazón.

**E&R**

Emmett observó con placer cómo comía Rosalie, con un placer que normalmente reservaba para actividades más físicas. Disfrutaba viendo cómo los ojos de ella brillaban y cómo esbozaba una sonrisa ante aquel simple placer.

No le cabía la menor duda de que ella no sabía lo sensual y apetecible que estaba simplemente comiendo un tomate. El deseo y la necesidad de ella se habían apoderado de su cuerpo, aunque sabía que Rosalie era la última cosa que necesitaba.

Hacía dos años, en una velada muy parecida a la que estaba viviendo en aquel momento, había decidido abandonar su antigua vida, las zalameras mentiras que le habían ayudado a obtener lo que había querido.

Frunció el ceño y vio cómo ella miró con inquietud su semblante.

—Come pasta —dijo entonces, sonriendo.

Ana había llevado a la mesa la pasta hacía unos momentos…esbozando una dura mueca.

Emmett había visto cómo Rosalie se había ruborizado y cómo había bajado la mirada hacia su plato, obviamente avergonzada.

Pensó que ella se iba a tener que quedar durante más tiempo… hasta que él descubriera por qué la había llevado a su villa.

Hasta que descubriera por qué la necesitaba.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	6. Capítulo IV

**SECRETOS DEL AYER**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de Kate Hewitt.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Rosalie se sintió aturdida. Aturdida por la comida, por el vino, por el placer. Se sentía drogada por sus propios sentidos y por la novedad de permitirse sentir… todo.

Tras los tensos momentos iníciales, había comenzado a relajarse y a disfrutar de la conversación. Le contó a Emmett cómo había aprendido italiano y cosas sobre algunos de sus viajes. Él le contó anécdotas suyas a su vez.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante las diferencias entre ambos. Mientras que ella había viajado en los vagones de tercera clase de los trenes y había dormido en hostales, él había viajado por Europa en el avión privado de su empresa y se había hospedado en hoteles de cinco estrellas.

Lo miró en repetidas ocasiones mientras comía; observó cómo bebía vino. Observó toda la gama de azules que reflejaban sus ojos dependiendo de la luz que les diera.

Cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada palabra, provocaban un anhelo en su alma… casi le hacían acercarse a él, anhelar tocarlo.

Deseaba a aquel hombre… a pesar del peligro.

Le impresionó ser consciente de su necesidad. No había esperado volver a desear a nadie. No había supuesto que iba a querer a un hombre de nuevo, que iba a querer obtener placer y a darlo.

Todo aquello le daba miedo ya que lo que sentía era deseo.

Bebió vino, pero a pesar de ello tenía la boca seca.

—Creo que ya he tenido suficiente.

Emmett levantó las cejas, esperando, sintiendo el doble sentido de aquello.

—Es tarde —continuó ella—. Debería marcharme.

— ¿Marcharte adónde?

—Me podrías llevar de vuelta a Spoleto —dijo ella sin realmente querer que ocurriera.

—Podría hacerlo —dijo él, sonriendo.

Entonces ambos mantuvieron silencio. Rosalie se quedó mirando su plato, a los restos de una de las mejores comidas que jamás había probado. El silencio creó una tensa atmósfera.

Ella levantó la vista.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora? —Preguntó, susurrando.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que ocurra ahora? —Quiso saber él.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir ella, humedeciéndose los labios—. No lo sé—se ruborizó al admitirlo.

Deseaba a aquel hombre y quizá quería que él lo supiera. Se quedó mirándolo abiertamente, ávidamente, preguntándose cómo sería sentir el pecho de él contra su delicada piel, cómo sería sentir su bella boca sobre la suya, poseyéndola…

Se planteó lo sensual y delicado que sería él.

Se preguntó cómo respondería ella.

Quería saberlo… pero estaba aterrorizada.

Emmett le acarició la mano en ese momento.

—Rosalie, puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados. No tiene por qué pasar nada entre nosotros esta noche.

Pero ella era demasiado consciente de la calidez de la mano de él sobre la suya, de la fuerza y de la seguridad que transmitía. Del deseo…

Pensó en la implicación de las palabras de él. Era obvio. Había querido decir que habría otra noche… quizá incluso otra más y, si tenía suerte, unas cuantas más.

Pero se preguntó qué pasaría entonces.

—Mañana me marcho —le recordó—. A no ser que planees mantenerme aquí hasta… hasta…

—Quizá así sea —dijo él con el humor reflejado en los ojos.

— ¿Y qué pasa si yo digo que no? —exigió saber Rosalie, temblorosa—. ¿Me vas a forzar?

— ¿Crees que ésa es la clase de hombre que soy? ¿Crees que forzaría a una mujer? ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido para que pienses esa clase de cosas? —Preguntó Emmett, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué hombre fue el que te hizo daño?

Aquella pregunta resonó en la mente de Rosalie, hizo eco dentro de ella. Bajó la mirada hacia su plato y comenzó a ver los colores borrosos…

—No me lo tienes que contar si no quieres —dijo él en voz baja—.Pero creo que me ayudaría a comprender.

Rosalie se forzó en levantar la vista, parpadeando para tratar de apartar todos los terribles recuerdos y emociones que se habían apoderado de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que comprender?

—El por qué eres tan desconfiada, por qué tienes tanto miedo… y porqué estás tan avergonzada.

— ¡No lo estoy!

Emmett simplemente inclinó la cabeza.

—Digamos que acabo de terminar una mala relación —logró finalmente decir ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundamente. Estaba muy agitada y sintió frío—. Mira, soy desconfiada y no sé la clase de hombre que eres. Después de todo, me engañaste para que viniera aquí.

—Te prometo que no te voy a hacer daño —dijo él con la sinceridad reflejada en la cara.

—Quizá no tengas intención de hacerlo —murmuró ella.

Emmett se acercó y posó una mano en el brazo de ella. Sus dedos le acariciaron la piel delicadamente, pero aun así quemaban. Provocaron que ella quisiera saber cómo sería sentirlos sobre el resto de su piel.

—Quédate, Rosalie. Pasa la noche… sola… y mañana podemos estar juntos. Para disfrutar. Si quieres, podemos hacer turismo.

— ¿Y ver qué es lo que pasa?

— ¿Por qué tienes que pensar en el futuro? Permite que disfrutemos de nuestra mutua compañía. Me gusta estar contigo, mirarte. ¿No te pasa a ti lo mismo?

—Sí… —contestó ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Entonces disfrutemos de ello —dijo Emmett—. Disfrutemos el uno del otro. Y dejemos las cosas así —entonces apartó su mano.

Rosalie sintió como si le hubieran quitado algo muy preciado, se sintió estúpida por desear que él la tocara, estúpida por ansiarlo cuando sabía que lo único que le traería sería sufrimiento.

—Y entonces me marcharé —estipuló.

—Si eso es lo que deseas.

—Lo es.

—Muy bien —dijo él, mirándola con el brillo reflejado en los ojos.

—Dormiré en la habitación de invitados —dijo ella tras un momento.

Emmett sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes dónde está? Si quieres, yo te puedo acompañar.

—N… no —tartamudeó ella—. No es necesario.

—Como quieras —dijo él, riendo y disfrutando de lo turbada que estaba ella.

—Cerraré la puerta por dentro.

Por un momento él pareció herido ante aquello.

—Te tomaré la palabra —dijo en voz baja.

Las luces estaban tenues en su habitación y las colchas estaban apartadas. Había un camisón de algodón sobre una silla.

Se sintió como una invitada muy preciada. Como una cautiva. Pero había sido ella quien había elegido quedarse allí, no podía seguir culpando a Emmett.

Aquello era elección suya.

Era su deseo.

Se acercó a la cerradura de la puerta. Sabía que él no trataría de entrar… había sido un insulto siquiera haberlo sugerido. Pero el miedo con el que había vivido durante los seis meses anteriores estaba demasiado arraigado en su alma. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, cerró la puerta con llave y, al hacerlo, supo que él había oído el pequeño sonido del clic.

Demasiado cansada como para seguir pensando en nada, se cambió, poniéndose el camisón, y se metió en la cama. La bendición del sueño llegó en pocos minutos.

Cuando se despertó, la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas. Suspiró y se recostó en las almohadas. La experiencia que había vivido con Royce le había llevado a cuestionarse todo lo que decían los hombres, a pensar lo peor de cada mirada que recibía de ellos.

Le había llevado a dudar y a sentir miedo.

Cerró los ojos, pensando que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía enamorarse de Emmett.

El amor era algo peligroso. El amor te convertía en una tonta y en una víctima.

Y ella no se iba a enamorar nunca más.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era disfrutar de aquel día, asegurándose de no enamorarse de él. Se marcharía de Spoleto aquella misma noche, de Spoleto y de la vida de él. Para siempre.

Entonces oyó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta. Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó en italiano.

—Soy Ana, signorina. Le traigo algo de ropa.

—Un momento… —dijo Rosalie, acercándose a abrir la puerta—. Pasa.

El ama de llaves entró y dejó sobre la cómoda unas cuantas prendas de ropa.

—El signor Cullen pensó que quizá le gustaría cambiarse de ropa.

—Es muy amable de su parte.

Ana inclinó la cabeza, esperando a que la invitada americana le permitiera marcharse.

— ¿De dónde ha salido? —preguntó entonces Rosalie, curiosa.

— ¿La ropa? —Dijo el ama de llaves, esbozando una mueca de desaprobación—. Son de la esposa del signor Cullen.

— ¿Qué? —Impresionada, Rosalie se quedó mirando a Ana con los ojos como platos—. ¿Su esposa?

—Isabella Cullen. Vive en Roma.

Rosalie pensó que Emmett se había olvidado de mencionar aquel pequeño detalle. Ella había comenzado a pensar que él era diferente…pero era un mentiroso… como el resto.

Como Royce.

— ¿Necesita algo más, signorina? —Preguntó Ana—. En el cuarto de baño hay artículos de tocador. Cepillo de dientes, desodorante… lo que necesite.

—Gracias —dijo Rosalie con la voz quebrada y los ojos empañados por las lágrimas—. Bajaré en poco tiempo. Gracias por todo.

Ana asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de la habitación.

Rosalie miró la ropa que le había dejado sobre la cómoda y se preguntó si Emmett realmente pensaba que se la iba a poner.

Todavía aturdida por las noticias que le había dado el ama de llaves, se vistió con la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior. Fue al cuarto de baño, donde se lavó la cara y los dientes. Cuando salió al pasillo se sintió de nuevo protegida, suficientemente fuerte como para pelear.

Pero cuando entró al salón y lo vio allí sentado flaqueó un poco. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla… y lo hizo esbozando una sonrisa de afecto y admiración que provocó que a ella le diera un vuelco el corazón. Pero entonces la expresión de la cara de él se oscureció.

— ¿Por qué te has puesto la ropa que llevaste anoche? Tu… uniforme.

—Ana me dijo de dónde ha salido la otra ropa —contestó ella con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Oh?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas casado?

— ¿Qué? —Dijo él, mirándola con incredulidad antes de echarse a reír—. ¿Ana te dijo eso?

—Me dijo que la ropa pertenecía a la esposa del signor Cullen.

—Ah —Emmett paró de reír y asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, así es… pero a la esposa de una persona diferente.

— ¿De quién? ¿De tu padre? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—Mi padre está muerto. El signor Cullen al que se refería Ana es mi hermano, que estuvo casado con mi cuñada, Isabella.

— ¿Estuvo? —repitió Rosalie con aire vacilante—. ¿Están divorciados?

—No, mi hermano también está muerto —Emmett hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos reflejaban una oscuridad penetrante—. Ésta era su villa—continuó—. Ahora yo la utilizo para los negocios.

—Oh —Rosalie sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta—.Pensé…

—Sé lo que pensaste, gattina, pero ahora ya sabes que Ana sólo quería crear problemas.

— ¿Pero por qué…?

Emmett la interrumpió, riéndose y agitando la cabeza.

— Da tutti i san… ¡insistes en pensar lo peor de mí en cada momento! ¡Casado! ¿Y qué será lo próximo?

—No pude evitar pensar eso —masculló Rosalie—. Quizá no comprendí el italiano…

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Dime una cosa… la relación que tuviste, ¿fue con un hombre casado?

—No quiero hablar de ello —logró decir ella, sintiendo la boca seca.

—Fuera quien fuera, te ha hecho mucho daño. Ahora… tengo mucha hambre y tenemos todo un día por delante. Un día sin peleas… espero. ¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa y te pones algo que no pertenece a mi esposa, una mujer que todavía no existe, y te encuentras conmigo en la cocina?

De alguna manera Emmett había logrado disipar la tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente. Rosalie se sintió ligera, casi feliz.

—Está bien —concedió, subiendo apresuradamente a la planta de arriba.

Ya en la habitación, tomó unos pantalones vaqueros de diseño y un jersey negro de cachemir de cuello alto. Se puso un cinturón de cuero y se arregló el pelo con horquillas.

Se miró en el espejo y le sorprendió ver sus mejillas ruborizadas y cómo le brillaban los ojos. Se sintió deseada y, sonriendo para sí misma, bajó a encontrarse con Emmett.

Afortunadamente Ana había desaparecido y pudo disfrutar del floreado porche de la cocina.

—En verano esto tiene que ser muy bonito —dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

—Lo es. Ahora, come. La comida que tenía delante era todo un banquete, absolutamente exquisita.

—Yo prefiero el desayuno inglés que me daban en el colegio… hecho a la manera italiana, desde luego —dijo él, ofreciéndole un cuenco con huevos revueltos, mozzarella y albahaca.

—Desde luego —dijo Rosalie, sirviéndose huevos y zumo de naranja—. Ana es una buena cocinera.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que lo haya hecho Ana? —Retó Emmett.

— ¿Tú no…? —comenzó a decir ella, impresionada.

—No, desafortunadamente tienes razón. No puedo cocinar… es una pena —dijo él, sonriendo.

Ella sintió cómo le daba vuelcos el corazón y lo seca que tenía la garganta. No podía resistirse a aquel hombre. No cuando él sonreía de aquella manera.

—Así que… —dijo él mientras desayunaban— hoy quiero enseñarte Umbría.

— ¿Qué parte? —Preguntó Rosalie—. Obviamente he visto Spoleto. Y Assisi.

—Podemos hacer un tour con el coche. Hay muchos rincones preciosos, tesoros que quiero mostrarte.

—Suena maravilloso —dijo, pero entonces vaciló—. Todavía tengo que ir a por mis cosas.

—Ya he mandado a alguien a por ellas —contestó él—. Las tendrás en tu habitación esta tarde.

—No tenías derecho…

— ¿Por qué hablas de derechos? Hice lo que era más conveniente.

— ¡Lo que era más conveniente para ti!

— ¿Vas a discutir conmigo por todo? ¿No será mejor que disfrutemos juntos del día?

Rosalie tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón. Parecía que ella no podía dejar de pelear.

—Lo siento. Eso fue… muy amable de tu parte.

— ¿A que sí? —dijo él, sonriendo—. Estás aprendiendo.

—No fuerces las cosas —dijo Rosalie, apretando los dientes.

—No lo haré. Sé que tengo que darte tiempo.

Hacía una mañana preciosa, soleada, perfecta para viajar en coche por las floridas colinas de aquella hermosa región. Emmett bajó las ventanillas del coche para que entrara brisa.

—Pensaba que serías la clase de hombre que tendría un descapotable—admitió Rosalie.

—No tengo claro qué dice eso de tu opinión sobre mí. Pero una vez sí que tuve un descapotable.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —bromeó ella—. ¿Lo estrellaste?

—De hecho, así fue —contestó él, mirando hacia el frente.

Rosalie fue a disculparse, pero la expresión de él le hizo permanecer callada.

El día era realmente hermoso, y ella disfrutó del tour que él le estaba dando. Anduvieron en el coche durante casi una hora, subiendo y bajando colinas, viendo pequeños pueblos que aparecían sobre montañas lejanas. Entonces, al llegar a una empinada colina, Emmett detuvo el coche.

—Ahora vamos a ir andando.

— ¿Andando? —Repitió ella, cubriéndose los ojos para protegerlos del sol—. ¿Qué hay ahí arriba?

—Ya lo verás.

Rosalie aceptó la mano que le tendía él, encantada al sentir cómo cubría la suya.

—Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Qué? —ella se detuvo y comenzó a apartar su mano.

Pero él la agarró con fuerza; acariciándole la palma. Ella contuvo un estremecimiento.

— ¿Por qué debería cerrar los ojos? —preguntó.

—Simplemente hazlo —Emmett hizo una pausa. Su mirada era penetrante—. Por favor, confía en mí.

Ella no confiaba en nada, pero algo dentro de su corazón, de su alma, quería que lo hiciera en aquel hombre. Y eso era lo más aterrador de todo.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo por fin, encogiéndose de hombros y riendo.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que él la guiara como si fuese una niña.

La colina era muy empinada y sintió que, con los ojos cerrados, en cualquier momento podía caer de espaldas en un abismo.

—No abras los ojos —ordenó él.

—Lo intento —dijo ella, riéndose y deteniéndose durante un momento—. Me falta el aliento. No estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de excursionismo.

—Pensaba que habías estado viajando por Europa.

—Pero lo he estado haciendo mayormente en tren o en autobús —contestó ella con aspereza—. Y viajaba de ciudad a ciudad. ¡No he estado vagabundeando por las colinas como una nómada!

—Pues ahora tienes tu oportunidad —dijo él, riendo levemente.

Ella era muy consciente de que él la tenía agarrada de la mano y dela exquisita sensación de sentir la piel de él sobre la suya. Aquello le tocaba el corazón, la mente… el alma.

— ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Instintivamente trató de apartar su mano, pero Emmett la agarró con más fuerza.

—No tengas miedo.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba asustada?—Lo puedo sentir —dijo él—. Ya casi hemos llegado.

Desde que habían comenzado a andar, ella no había ido ni coches pasar ni gente hablando. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los que hacían las hojas de los árboles y los pájaros.

— ¿Puedes oírlo? —preguntó Emmett en voz baja.

Rosalie trató de oír algo y se percató de que en la distancia podía oírlo que parecía como un agitado viento.

—Sí, ¿pero qué es? —preguntó, comenzando a abrir los ojos.

Emmett se los cerró con la mano.

—No lo estropees —murmuró—. Espera un poco.

El sentir la mano de él sobre su cara, el sentir cómo le acarició la mejilla, los labios, provocó que ella tropezara. Con cuidado, Emmett la sujetó para que se levantara, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

—Suéltame —ordenó ella, a quien le faltaba el aliento. El deseo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

—No quiero.

— ¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero?

—Creo que tú tampoco quieres que te suelte.

Rosalie pudo sentir la sonrisa de él, la forma en la que le estaba acariciando las mejillas, la barbilla, los labios… como si estuviera tratando de recordar sus facciones.

Se relajó sobre el cuerpo de él, no pudo evitarlo. El pecho de Emmett era duro y sintió la traicionera dureza del propio deseo de él…lo que provocó que deseara apretarse aún más contra su cuerpo.

Se estaba derritiendo por dentro y tenía el pulso acelerado. Se quedó de nuevo sin aliento al sentir cómo le acariciaba los labios y le introducía el dedo dentro de la boca.

Entonces la besó. Ella no se resistió, y él comenzó a besarla más profundamente, convirtiendo el beso en algo dolorosamente dulce, maravillosamente delicado.

El deseo se apoderó completamente de ella, debilitando tanto su cuerpo como su determinación.

—Emmett… —susurró.

Él se rio, y Rosalie se apartó levemente. Pero Emmett todavía la tenía abrazada y cubriéndole los ojos.

— ¿Esto te parece gracioso?

—Un poco —contestó él, impasible—. Pero ya es suficiente. Quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando te haga el amor. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y que veas cuánto te deseo.

Hizo una pausa, acariciando de nuevo los labios de ella.

—Y quiero ver en tus ojos cuánto me deseas tú a mí.

Le soltó la cintura y comenzó a guiarla de nuevo.

—No abras los ojos todavía —advirtió, quitándole la mano de éstos.

Agarrada de la mano, Emmett la guio por los senderos y entre las rocas.

El leve sonido que había oído antes se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso y, cuando por fin él se detuvo, era como un rugido en sus oídos. Pudo sentir agua salpicándole la cara.

—Ahora ya puedes abrirlos.

Rosalie obedeció y vio ante sí una magnífica cascada.

— ¡Una cascada! —exclamó, aplaudiendo. Estaba emocionada.

—Cascata delle Marmore. Es preciosa, ¿verdad? —dijo él, apoyándose sobre la barandilla del mirador al que la había llevado.

La cascada estaba rodeada de una frondosa vegetación.

—No sabía que había cascadas naturales en esta parte de Italia —dijo Rosalie, maravillada.

—En realidad no es natural —explicó Emmett—. Los romanos la construyeron hace casi dos mil años.

Ella se sintió un poco decepcionada.

— ¿Pero qué es real? —Dijo entonces él, señalando la cascada—. A mí me parece bastante real.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo ella—. ¡Desde luego que no querría bajarla metida en un barril! —bromeó—. Pero no sé, por alguna razón sería más impresionante si no hubiese sido creada por el hombre.

— ¿Pero no es eso mismo lo que la hace ser tan increíble? —rebatió Emmett.

Ella se preguntó si de lo que estaban hablando era sólo de la cascada o de algo más profundo.

Se tuvo que recordar a sí misma que sólo iba a pasar un día con él y que un solo día no sería peligroso… Pero quizá sí que lo fuera. Sí con Emmett.

—Vamos —dijo entonces él, agarrándola por los hombros—. Podemos comer en Montefranco.

Ya en el coche, la miró con complicidad.

—Hay una romántica historia relacionada con la cascada. Una historia de dioses y de amor eterno. ¿Tú no crees en el amor eterno?

—No —contestó Rosalie sin rodeos—. ¿Y tú?

Algo parecido a la decepción se reflejó en los ojos de él. O quizá fuera alivio. Ella no lo supo interpretar. Miró por la ventanilla del coche, negándose a darle importancia a lo que él creyera del amor eterno ya que no había nada perdurable sobre su relación.

—No —dijo él tras un momento—. No, Rosalie. Sobre eso comparto tu misma opinión.

Extrañamente, ella sintió pena por ambos.

Montefranco era un precioso pueblo desperdigado por la ladera de una montaña. Emmett la llevó a una pequeña trattoria que había en una estrecha calle, cuyo propietario le recibió como a un amigo.

—Antonio… —presentó Emmett— ésta es mi amiga de América, Rosalie Hale.

Sonriendo, ella le dio la mano al anciano propietario del local. Se dijo a sí misma que su presencia allí no tenía sentido, aquel día no tenía sentido. Era una fantasía que terminaría aquella misma noche.

—Sabes lo que dicen… —dijo Antonio— un amigo de Emmett es también amigo mío —entonces se dirigió a su amigo—. ¡Qué alegría verte! Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

—He estado muy ocupado, Antonio —dijo Emmett, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Todo ese trabajo en la ciudad… no te deja tiempo para descansar ni para divertirte. Pero claro, jamás pensé que te diría algo así…

La risa de Antonio se apagó al ver la fría mirada de Emmett.

—Tú y muchos más —dijo Emmett, sonriendo. Pero era como si la luz hubiese abandonado sus ojos y en aquel momento fueran de un color negro apagado.

Entonces estuvieron mirando la carta.

—El bacalao cocido está delicioso —dijo él—. Si te gusta el pescado.

—Lo siento, soy una chica de pueblo de la región central de los Estados Unidos. No me entusiasma el pescado.

— ¿Y qué te parece el strascinati con salsa de trufa negra? También debes probar el vino santigrano; se fabrica localmente.

—Parece que conoces muy bien la carta —comentó Rosalie—. ¿Vienes aquí muy a menudo?

— ¿Quieres decir que si traigo aquí a mis mujeres? —Dijo él con el humor reflejado en los ojos.

—Algo así —concedió ella, sonriendo a su vez.

—Ya te lo dije… me gusta la comida.

Rosalie se percató de que él no le había contestado y se preguntó con cuántas mujeres habría estado. Pero él la distrajo comenzando a contarle anécdotas de la gente de la zona.

Antonio les sirvió la comida y el vino. Ella se sintió relajada, divertida… coqueta.

—Prueba esto —dijo Emmett, ofreciéndole un apetitoso trozo de hojaldre de chocolate.

Ella cerró los ojos, y él le metió el tenedor en la boca. El hojaldre estaba delicioso.

—Mmm… ¿qué es?

— Attorta… una especialidad de Umbría.

Al abrir los ojos, Rosalie vio que Emmett le estaba sonriendo, mirándola sensualmente.

Se le secó la boca y apenas podía tragar. El deseo era latente entre ambos y comenzó a sentir que no podía respirar…

—Come un poco más —dijo él, todavía sonriendo.

Obedientemente, Rosalie abrió la boca, y Emmett volvió a darle de comer con el tenedor. Pudo sentir una gota de chocolate en la comisura de los labios y, fascinada, observó cómo él se la limpió con el dedo antes de llevársela a la boca.

—Mmm.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Susurró ella.

—Estamos comiendo.

—Emmett, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Yo te deseo y tú me deseas a mí —dijo él.

—No es tan simple.

— ¿No?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—Desearía que lo fuera —entonces lo miró a los ojos—. No me voy a acostar contigo.

—Eso has dicho —Emmett bebió un sorbo de vino.

—Sé que crees que al final lo lograrás y, para serte sincera, quizá tea cerques mucho a conseguirlo. Tal vez incluso ganes.

— ¿Es esto una batalla? —murmuró él.

—Sabes que sí. Si me acuesto contigo, perderé mi dignidad, me habré dejado llevar por el deseo y me odiaré por ello.

— ¿Por qué lo ves de esa manera? ¿Por qué no nos podemos amar el uno al otro como dos adultos maduros y responsables?

—Porque esto no versa sobre el amor —dijo ella, riéndose sin humor.

—Dijiste que no creías en el amor.

—Y no creo en él. Pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a entregar a todo… a cada… hombre por el que me sienta atraída. No soy así. Lo siento.

—Así que… no crees en el amor, pero no te acostarías con alguien simplemente por satisfacer un deseo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Convertirte en monja?

—A veces me atrae la idea —dijo Rosalie, jugueteando con el tenedor—. No sé lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro, pero no me imagino volviéndome a enamorar. Si eso, significa estar sola, supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a ello.

—Estar solo no es fácil —dijo Emmett tras un momento.

Rosalie lo miró, sorprendida por la vulnerabilidad que reflejaban sus ojos.

—Pero a veces es más seguro.

— ¿Te importa tanto la seguridad?

—Sí.

—Ese hombre con el que estuviste… ¿lo amabas? ¿Te hizo sentir insegura?

—Desde luego que lo hizo —contestó ella—. Royce estaba casado y yo no lo sabía…—

¿Royce? —Emmett acercó su mano y tomó la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos—. Este Royce… era un imbécil, pero no puedes permitir que un hombre, que una experiencia… destruya el resto de nosotros para siempre.

—Estoy segura de que a ti te gustaría ser el hombre que rompiera el molde.

—Un hombre, una relación, no constituyen un molde.

—Bueno, no —Rosalie bajó la mirada. Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

— ¿Rosalie? ¿Gattina? —Dijo él, levantándole la barbilla con los dedos—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué he dicho?

—Nada —contestó ella, parpadeando para apartar las lágrimas y sonriendo—. Lo siento.

—No, soy yo el que lo siente. Podemos ir al pueblo y subir a la antigua fortaleza. Desde ella hay unas vistas impresionantes —sugirió Emmett, haciendo desvanecer la tensión y la pena.

Rosalie se dejó llevar por él. Lo último en lo que quería pensar era en Royce o en la noche en la que finalmente había reunido el coraje suficiente para marcharse. Era un recuerdo que había cerrado con llave en lo más profundo de su corazón. Algo de lo que no quería hablar. Jamás.

La fortaleza estaba construida en una colina y cuando subieron a lo alto de ésta, pudieron ver el colorido y hermoso paisaje que se divisaba desde allí.

— ¿Creciste aquí? —preguntó ella tras largo rato.

—Sí y no. Como ya te dije, fui a un internado en Inglaterra. La residencia principal de mis padres está en Milán. Y aun así… —Emmett sonrió irónicamente— esto era nuestro hogar.

— ¿La villa de tu hermano?

—Sí. Antes de ser suya fue de mi padre.

Rosalie se preguntó por qué no sería también de Emmett y qué habría detrás de aquello.

—Bueno, es precioso —dijo, sonriendo—. Fui a Spoleto por casualidad, pero me alegro de ello.

—Yo también —murmuró él.

Una repentina tensión, una expectativa, se apoderó del ambiente.

—Te debería llevar de vuelta a Spoleto esta noche —dijo súbitamente Emmett, esbozando una dura expresión.

A ella le dio un vuelco el estómago. Se dio cuenta de que estaba decepcionada. Había esperado quedarse. Había esperado que Emmett quisiese que se quedara.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —dijo, logrando a duras penas mantener la voz calmada.

— ¡Ya sabes que no! —Dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla—. Pero tú estás obsesionada con el pasado. Ese hombre… es como una sombra en tu vida.

—No quiero que sea así —dijo ella, acariciando la mano de él.

—Ni yo tampoco —dijo Emmett, sonriendo tristemente y apretándole cariñosamente la mejilla.

Rosalie cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la delicadeza con la que él la tocaba. No podía marcharse en aquel momento. No podía dejar a aquel hombre.

—No me lleves de vuelta todavía —susurró.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ella abrió los ojos y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

—No quiero decir… no estoy…

—Lo sé —la tranquilizó él, sonriendo y acariciándole los labios con su dedo pulgar. Entonces la abrazó—. Quédate. Dios sabe que no quiero que te marches.

Ella sabía que sólo podría quedarse un día más, dos a lo máximo.

Mientras volvían en coche hacia Tre Querce, ambos mantuvieron silencio mientras pensaban. Rosalie pensó que jamás había reaccionado ante un hombre como ante Emmett.

Aunque él no la amaba ni le había hecho ninguna promesa… lo deseaba… más que nada.

Cuando llegaron a la villa, lo miró, y él sonrió al sentirlo, tomándole la mano.

—No tengas miedo, Rosalie. No tiene por qué haber sombras —aseguró—. Ana tiene la noche libre —dijo entonces, apretándole la mano momentáneamente.

—Emmett, quiero… —comenzó a decir ella, percatándose de que iban a estar solos.

Pero dejó de hablar al ver qué; al aparcar frente a la vivienda, Emmett maldijo en italiano.

Había otro coche aparcado frente a la villa… un descapotable rojo. Y el hombre que estaba apoyado en el capó de éste era alguien que Rosalie reconoció.

Era la persona que había acompañado a Emmett cuando habían comido en la trattoria de Angelo. Se le revolvió el estómago al ver la sonrisa lasciva que le dirigió al verla…

* * *

**¿Reviews? **

**Perdón por el retraso. Saben que ya la he terminado de escribir. Solo es cuestión de falta de tiempo para subirla.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién creen que este frente a la Villa?**

**Pd. El libro, como lo dije anteriormente, lleva el mismo título que la historia. **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
